Saturday
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Saturday really is the bright spot of the week. Collins tells Angel why this is so.


Angel giggled as he felt an arm slide around his waist. He buried his face in his pillow, which makes it quite hard to breathe while you're laughing.

_He just can't keep his hands off of me. I'm so lucky to be with a lover that is so sweet…and horny…_

"Honey! It's still early! I'm trying to sleep…"

"Do you know what I _love_ about Saturday mornings??" Collins whispered in his ear, pulling him close.

"Waking up with a nasty hangover??" Angel smirked to himself, feeling Collins begin to kiss and nip at the smooth, silky skin on his neck.

Actually, it was barely the morning…2:30 AM, to be exact. Collins smiled against Angel's neck. His lover's words reminded him of that time around two weeks ago. Collins and Angel were sleeping in late that day…the result of a bad hangover. Someone started knocking on the door. Realizing that the visitor must've been one of their friends, Collins got up and answered it…

And there was Mark...looking startled. His normally pale complexion was turning redder and redder by the second as he stammered something unintelligible to Collins.

It turns out that Collins had answered the door in the nude. In the haze of the severe hangover, he'd forgotten to throw on a pair of boxers before greeting Mark.

Poor, traumatized Mark. His hair should've turned white.

"No…" Collins finally answered Angel's question, giving him a gentle squeeze. "I love them because I get to spend all day with my Angelcake…"

With one powerful and quick movement, Collins rolled on top of Angel, causing the Latino to squeal. Straddling him now, he grinded gently against him.

Grinning, Angel slowly ran a hand up Collins' chest. This simple yet delicate action caused Collins to shudder slightly…the way he always did with Angel's touch.

"Lover?"

"Hmmm??" Collins' voice was smooth.

"Do you mind if we eat first? I know it's late…I mean…early. But making love on an empty stomach is hard sometimes…"

Smiling, Collins reached down to cup Angel's face. He leaned over, kissing him tenderly on the lips. He really didn't mind saving sex for dessert…it was _delicious_.

"Of course we can, Angelcake."

Angel smiled, pleased at the answer.

Collins slowly climbed off of Angel. Standing beside the bed, he gripped onto his hand and helped pull Angel into a standing position beside him. Holding hands, the couple made their way out of the bedroom and into the narrow, darkened hallway.

Collins decided not to grope for a light switch. They would be in the kitchen soon, after all. They could survive a few seconds of darkness.

"You know, we should have a _feast_. I'll make pancakes, you can make French toast…and we can make waffles together. We'll have leftovers to last us the whole week!"

"Sounds great, honey!" Angel chirped, practically skipping down the hall…it didn't matter that he was blinded…he just loved to skip when he was happy. Angel squeaked when he felt a light pinch on his ass.

"_Thomas_!!" Angel tried to sound surprised and slightly annoyed…but he was _delighted_.

"You'd better not run, Ang. You might crash into a wall or something…" Collins joked, chuckling quietly.

Finally, they reached the kitchen area. Collins ran his fingers along the wall, flicking on the light switch. Both lovers squinted in the brightness.

"Angel…"

"Yes?"

"I'm looking forward to this feast and everything…but I can't wait to get my helping of _sausage_!"

_What? Collins, the vegetarian? Wanting a…?_

And then, Angel's cheeks began to turn red.

It took two or three seconds for Angel to get it. Though clear and quick, Angel's mind was relatively innocent around 50 of the time, you see. Innocent compared to his lover's, anyway. Dirty and funny…that was the professor's style. It all made sense now.

"I can't wait either, baby." Angel winked at him, giggling softly. "I really can't…"

THE END

_A/N: You have __no idea__ how good it felt to write/post a fic…_

_I hope everyone had a great holiday season. HAPPY NEW YEAR! The past year and recent months have been hell for me...I hope 2008 gets better._


End file.
